brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Annitude
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 18:53, June 9, 2012 |} Hey, please don't just add random categories to pages. Categories help organize pages into groups, but those groups need to make sense. Please stop, thanks. 03:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Please stop creating categories which should not exist, such as Category:Hot Man Minifigures. Thanks, 06:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) When creating a page about a custom LEGO item, please remember to have "Custom:" infront of the pagename. Thanks! 20:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) All of your custom pages NEED to have "Custom:" infront of the page names. 21:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Customs You have done things to your custom pages you shouldn't. You change it from a custom: page like they're supposed to be, and the only categories for customs should be Customs, and Custom Minifigures. Thank you. Bear Category The Bears category doesn't exist and is not a valid category so stop adding it to articles. Stop adding the category to articles. This is for continuing to add false categories. I suggest you read the category guidelines linked to above. 19:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You kept overwriting LDD images, renaming your custom pages multiple times after I told you to stop. Custom pages need to have "Custom:" infront of the title. Also, you kept adding categories you made. That isn't allowed. You need to use the ons that are already made. Wou have been blocked for 3 days for your offences. Also, what is "mm bah"? Please tell me. 01:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Please don't put swearing in files as everything on this wiki should be appropriate for all ages, so if you will, please remove swearing from the page: Custom:Hades before an admin does. Thanks. --Rainbow Dasher! I'm a banana! 16:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hades You shouldnt make a custom theme using bad words Stop adding categories to articles if the categories dont exist Categories Hi Annitude. the Category "Minifigures Minifigures" is invalid and does not exist, so please do not add it to the Minifigures pages. In the future, ask or look first if the category you want to add exists. Thanks. BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) STOP Stop editing pages for no reason you are going to be banned for senseless edits so stop now! 18:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC)}} I tried to warn ya about the ban Hi. Please keep your language cleaner here. We like to keep this wiki, and that includes the forums, clean for younger audiences. You will be blocked again if this continues. 11:33, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you please stop adding photos of other peoples custom minifigures in Custom:LEGO Roman: The Videogame without their permission?-- Toa Matau 19:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Would you like Custom:Burpman‎ and Custom:Sir Pee-Bottle to be deleted?-- Toa Matau 20:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) -- Toa Matau 02:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Some custom titles Can you avoid the use of the word "bastard" in custom titles and pages? Thanks. ~ CJC 15:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Noob Head You Used my Scooby Doo Characters i demand the admins block you for a year! Warning -- Toa Matau 22:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) delete ucly picticter delete that ucly picticture File deletion notice delete that horror picture Please remember to put custom: in the title of custom articles.-- Toa Matau 20:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Custom Warning Please do not use other user's customs without their permission.If you do this again you will be blocked.-- Toa Matau 19:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Stop Now!!! I am reporting you to an admin for mistreatment of the wiki! "Mutant Power of Lightning" It's Jay! (talk) 00:57, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You may edit Custom:Scooby-Doo Meets Batman and Superman: The Movie.-- Toa Matau 21:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Dude... Explain yourself and the nonsense you have spammed on several sites now. Please use full sentences. Moleman 9000'' 02:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Please remember to begin titles of custom articles with custom:.-- Toa Matau 03:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Custom Warnings Please remember to title your customs with custom:. Also do not add categories like scenes to your customs.The only categories custom sets can have are custom and custom set. -- Toa Matau 02:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) hi i was wondering if i could help with your custom spider-man game and i will protect it and if i could add spider-man characters to